Yugioh GX: Beyond the Nexus
by Keyblade Master Zero
Summary: 5 Mystical Elements, 5 Chosen Duelist. A fated battle draws near and Duel Academy is the battleground. Can the 5 Chosen Duelist live up to their destiny or will Duel Academy and the world become engulf in darkness.


**AN: Decided to make another Yugioh fanfic. Word of warning, the first chapter goes by fast but it will slow down next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Character, Cards, all other parts of Yugioh belong to Konami. The OC's and their cards are mine.**

Chapter 1: Gotta pass the Entrance Exam

As the sun rises on Domino City, one duelist will find today a very special day not only for himself, but for deciding the fate of the world.

"What now?" A voice said in response to a beeping sound he heard. The white hair boy with reached from underneath his covers he grabbed what he assumed to be the source of the beeping and looked at it. What he saw was a message waiting for him. Opening it, he skimmed through most of it until he came to one part in particular.

_If your reading this now then you probably just woke up, if that's the case then I won't bother reminding you what day it is. Instead I'll see you there, assuming you make it here in time._

_ Love,_

_Amy_

He stared at the message for a couple of seconds before his eyes widen. "Aw crap!" Practically leaping out of bed, he spent the next few minutes putting on some clothes and grabbing his deck. By the time he'd gotten to the front door of his house, he was wearing a black jacket over a white t-shirt with some black and white jeans. His deck was currently placed in his deck case which was resting safely on his belt. "Now to hurry and get to Kaiba land before I completely miss out on my chance of entering Duel Academy." With everything else set he hurried towards Kaiba Land letting nothing get in his way. Aside from a train scheduling error and almost running into some kid who'd already run into someone else Zeke had no problem making it to the registration desk in time.

"Let's see Zeke Caster Number 102. Crowler won't like this but we'll tell him you've arrived."

"Thanks." He replied as he headed towards the coliseum. In the background he could hear the sounds of another late entrant.

Overseeing the dueling participants was a blond haired man wearing a duel academy uniform that went only to officials. "What do you mean we have two late entries?"He said in complete shock.

"I'm sorry sir. It seems that they could get here in time." An official said.

"Then throw them out!" He replied harshly. "Duel Academy is for the dueling elite not the dueling drop outs. Beside what would the chancellor say?" As if on cue, Crowler phone rang. On the other end was Chancellor Sheppard himself who'd who somehow knew about the two late entries. After what seemed to be a brief phone call Professor Crowler had a different tone. "Mr. Ryuga, it seems that you'll be dueling entrant number 102.

"Yes sir." The other official said before heading down to the stadium. Once he was in the stadium, the intercom went off.

"Will Number 102 please head down to the dueling stadium."

"Well guess that's me." Zeke said as he headed towards the dueling stadium. Once there he was greeted by a black haired man with glasses wearing a blue duel academy uniform.

"You must be my opponent. My name is Ryuga Mitsugane." He said.

"It a pleasure to meet you, my name is Zeke Caster." Zeke replied, bowing before his instructor

"Well you pass in manners, but let's see how well you do in dueling." Mr. Ryuga replied before activating his duel disk.

"Right." Zeke replied, activating his duel disk.

**Duel**

**(Zeke: 4000/Mr. Ryuga: 4000)**

"I'll take the first move. Draw." Mr. Ryuga said as he drew his card. I summon Sabersaurus (1900/500) in attack mode." As soon as the card was place, a giant red dinosaur with blade over most of its body appeared on the field. "That'll do it for this turn."

_A dinosaur type deck then._ "My turn then." Drawing his card, Zeke looked at it for a brief moment before playing his next card. "I summon Oblivion Knight (1800/1600)." A knight wearing a pitch black armor wielding a sword to match took the field in front on Zeke. "Then I'll place two cards face down and that'll do it.

"Impressive looking monster, but it won't help you here." He looked at the card he just drew and compared it to the others in his hand before making his move. "I summon Hyper Hammerhead (1500/1200). Appearing next to the dinosaur already on the field was a dinosaur with a head resembling a hammer. "And I'll have him attack your Oblivion Knight." Acting on command the dinosaur charged at the knight, only to be cut down right in front of it.

**(Zeke: 4000/Mr. Ryuga: 3700)**

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Zeke question.

"Does this answer your question? Thanks to Hyper Hammerhead's effect your knight gets sent back to your hand." In a bright flash of light, Zeke's one and only monster vanished from the field and was sent back to his hand. "I'm not done yet, Sabersaurus will attack you directly.

Before Zeke could even react, he was rammed into by the red dinosaur.

**(Zeke: 2200/Mr. Ryuga: 3700)**

"That's it for me." Said Ryuga, taking a look at his duel disk, if he could keep Sabersaurus on the field, then he had victory within his grasp.

Zeke drew his next card and started to create a battle strategy. "First off I'll play Converging Darkness! By discarding one card from my hand I can special summon 3 level 4 or lower Dark-type monsters from my hand, so say hello to Oblivion Shadow (1000/0), Sniper (1500/200) and Knight."

Aside from the black knight returning to the field, he was joined by a malicious looking shadow and a sniper shrouded in black robes. "Then I'll pay Castle of the Dreadknought." Placing his card in the field spell compartment in his duel disk Zeke stood triumphantly as the area around them became a giant castle.

"You seem so confident for someone who just summoned three weak monsters." Ryuga said as if he was confident that he would win.

"Oh don't worry I'm not done yet, next I'll activate Castle of the Dreadknought effect. By giving up two Oblivion monsters on my side of the field I can summon my Oblivion Dreadknought (2500/2000). As the Oblivion Sniper and Rouge became engulfed in the flames of darkness, the twin pillars flew deeper into the castle. The thundering sounds of footsteps could be heard growing louder and louder as a man wearing a black demonic armor wielding an equally demonic sword and shield stood in front of his castle.

"Impressive looking monster." He complimented.

"Thanks and now I'll have him attack you Sabersaurus with Howling Darkness Slash!" As the Dreadknought held his sword in the air the blade gradually became darker before he slashed down with all his might, releasing a black shockwave that cleaved the dinosaur in two.

**(Zeke: 2200/Mr. Ryuga: 300)**

"Then I'll activate Darkness Unite and equip it to Oblivion Sniper." A purple aura surrounded the sniper as his attack points doubled. (3000/200) "Now finish this!" Taking aim the sniper fired a bullet that pierced through Mr. Ryuga, reducing his life points to zero.

**(Zeke: 2200/Mr. Ryuga: 0)**

With the opposing player life points at zero, the monster and field spells vanished. The only sound left was the clapping of Mr. Ryuga. "Congratulation, you pass. Welcome to duel academy."

"Alright! Whoo-hoo!" Zeke shouted as he jumped with joy.


End file.
